Here be Crimson Dragon
by Fantasy-Magician
Summary: Hyoudou Issei was an enigma to Rias Gremmory. He was friendly boy who seems to love everyone and loved in return but in the same time he didn't seem to belong in midst of human either. She had no time to be puzzled by the boy her knight called as his best friend though, because Red Dragon Emperor was making his move in Kuoh. Who would be drown to the depth of his crimson purgatory?
1. Chapter 1

**Here goes, a Highschool DXD fanfic... an experiment fic.**

 **Disclaimer: Highschool DXD is not mine, if it's mine why would I publish a fanfic of it?**

* * *

 **Power brings wonder  
hardship  
and question to ourselves  
What am I?  
What I am meant to do in this world? **

**Life 1: He is a strange friend  
**

The first word that came up to Rias to describe Hyoudou Issei when she saw him walking alongside Yuuto was strange, even though that was the first time Rias saw the boy in person. In a way that was strange too, because they were attending the same school for over a year and he was Yuuto's closest human friend but she never saw the boy even once before. What she knew of Hyoudou Issei was mostly came from Yuuto, because when asked about his human friend Hyoudou Issei was the only one he acknowledge as a real friend. Not that Yuuto was unsociable, but his looks made the girls adore him and the boys hate him for it so he couldn't make close friends with human students.

Hyoudou Issei somehow became an exception.

He also managed to piqued her interest, enough for her to start observing him discreetly from afar with her familiar's help. He was undoubtedly an interesting individual and fit to a T with her first impression of him. He was strange...

He was very popular with both male and female students, and unlike Yuuto whose popularity mostly because of his looks Hyoudou Issei was popular simply because he was very friendly. He was the type of person who with only one look giving you impression that he _loves_ people, and so people loved him in return. Laughter and happy face colored the atmosphere whenever he went, worming his way into any gathering of people and spreading the cheer all year around.

But...

When you looked closer, he wasn't _really_ close with anyone. Happy gathering he wormed his way in would walk away in cheerful chattering he started but he would walk away to opposite direction without even once looking back. Yuuto was perhaps the closest who interacted with him like a real friend, but even their closeness Rias afraid was one-sided. It as if he was wary to take the last step to get close with anyone, and he didn't let them either. Like aloof and whimsical cloud that could float away soundlessly, and before you knew it he was already gone.

"It feels like he'll disappear in a puff of air..." She murmured softly.

"Buchou?" Someone called her, snapping her out of her daydream.

"Ah, nothing… good work Yuuto." Rias thanked her knight as she accepted the paper of customer's feedback he handed to her. As usual Akeno was the most popular, followed by Yuuto then Koneko. Their popularity had nothing to do with their skill though, more with the size of their target market. After few months of their demonic career their range of regular customer usually shrunk to specific type, loli lover and otaku for Koneko, working women for Kiba and Masochist men for Akeno.

Yuuto nodded then with his usual gentle smile he asked, "If that's all for today, may I go now? I promised Issei-kun to drop by to his workplace."

Rias blinked owlishly at that, "Oh... at the bookshop in Kuoh shopping district? Then, can you pick up the book I ordered from there for me as well?"

Yuuto's expression turned sheepish, "Uhm... actually he is not working there anymore."

"Ara." Akeno cupped her cheek, "I saw him working at that flower shop near our school two weeks ago."

"Hyoudou-senpai?" Koneko paused from her munching her snack, "He worked at Yumeiro cake shop, he let me test-tasting new sweets... last week."

Yuto waved his hand in negative gesture, sweat-dropping. "Issei-kun is selling balloon in Kuoh Park now."

Rias's left eyebrow twitched, "He change part time job again?"

"Yeah..."

Another strange thing about Hyoudou Isses was, he kept changing part time job like changing clothes in daily basis. It wasn't like he was a bad worker, he was a hard worker with good working attitude. He just liked changing job for no reason other he want to try it. According to Yuuto, his parent lived oversea and in hope to teach him to be independent they only sent allowance enough to pay his school fee and rent so he had to work to pay for his food and bills.

Akeno giggled, "I believe I heard from one of our classmates that they saw him working as penguin feeder before."

Rias nodded, "I heard that too, and also... Sona said a bear who was giving kids balloon greeted her good afternoon and called her kaichou."

Yuuto laughed softly at that, "Oh that... that's his job three days ago, it's a one day kind of job."

"Yuuto-senpai." Koneko looked up to her senior who was also an older brother figure for her. "Your friend is weird." Then she added, "But he is nice."

The knight chuckled at that, "You say that because he shared his valentine chocolates with you."

Rias hummed, it seemed she now get it why Hyoudou-kun are friends with Yuuto. "So he is pretty popular with girls too, just like you Yuuto."

Her knight looked sheepish, no doubt he knew what she was getting at. He knew his lack of male friend was because male general population in their scool was jealous of his popularity, so the only male friend he had most likely was as popular. "Actually he got a lot of valentine choco, more than me."

"My..." Akeno giggled at that.

Then Yuuto added in amused tone, "All of them are giri choco though." Giri choco, as in friendship chocolate. "And by next month on white day he was in tears at the cost of cookies he had to buy." In the end they baked the cookies themselves to save money, although in the end it still cost a lot because of the sheer number of return gift they had to prepare.

Rias looked amused by that, "So he is popular as a friend rather than as a guy?"

Yuuto just shrugged, "Everyone likes him." He drawled on, and Rias could sense pride with a tint of envy in Yuuto's voice. Yuuto used to have a lot of friends back then when he was still a human, his days were painful but friends he had were true friends who sacrificed themselves to save Yuuto.

"Then, you may excuse yourself... go hanging out with Hyoudou-kun." Rias gave her permission.

Yuuto beamed at her. "Hai! Buchou!"

* * *

 **Kuoh Park  
**

"Here, your coffee."

Yuuto thanked his friend as he accepted the warm can. "Thanks, Issei-kun..." He grinned, "That uniform suits you." He commented what his friend was wearing, a pink apron and a hat on top of his casual red shirt and jeans set.

Issei-kun snorted, "You say that for every single work uniform I wore... it gets old very fast. Kiba..."

Hyoudou Issei was a teenager with average height, around the same as Yuuto with brown haired and eyes in lighter color. His skin had healthy tan, a sign that he was outside a lot and striking contrast when he was near Yuuto who had fairer skin. It was a secret their male classmates kept to themselves that Issei-kun had toned and muscular build, in fear their female friends would change their mind about looking Issei more than just friend. According to female students Issei was cute but he was too friendly and carefree for them to see him as potential love interest, not to mention girls who tried to get close couldn't get him to notice their feeling at all. Akeno-san said Issei-kun was the type of guy who was popular as a friend, but as love interest, not so much.

"It's a good thing, you never try to work as a chef... and I don't recommend it." He said seriously, earning him a snort from Issei-kun.

"Yeah yeah..."

Their friendship started in unusual way, not when they introduced themselves to each other when they met as first year but when Yuuto caught his friend in home economic's kitchen making abomination that didn't deserve to be called a dish. Actually Yuuto was not sure what Issei-kun was doing could be called cooking, more like dumping ingredients and seasonings to be cooked together with rice in rice cooker in hope to produce something edible. In a sense it was edible, though the slap dash porridge might be the reason why food called grub. Issei-kun didn't care his food looked disgusting as long as it was edible and nutritious. In fear that Issei-kun might poison himselff, Yuuto volunteered to teach him to cook. Now Issei-kun could cook simple dishes, enough to sustain himself. At least he was not going to risk slap dashing something in his rice cooker again.

"By the way... didn't you come to tell me something?" Issei-kun's reminder snapped him out of his thought. "You know... when I was about to leave our class?"

Yuuto smiled at him, inwardly chiding himself for almost forgetting his original purpose to visit his friend. "Well... your apartment is on the west side, right?" Issei-kun nodded, "So you have to walk pass the area near the abandoned church." He nodded again. "You see... lately some seedy peoples are using that place as their haunt and doing questionable activities there too so..." Yuuto trailed off, "Don't go near that place alright? And don't take late shift part time job either."

Issei-kun raised an eyebrow, probably wondering where he got the warning from. He was not lying to Issei-kun, just not telling his friend the detail. Lately they spotted a number of Fallen Angels around the area, and they were using the abandoned church as their base of operation. Buchou and Sona-kaichou were displeased by the intrusion, but since so far the Fallen Angels hadn't do anything they couldn't just drive the unwelcome guests away. However it was obvious they were planning something shoddy.

"Alright, I will be careful." Issei-kun agreed without any fuss.

This side of Issei-kun was what made Yuuto comfortable around him. Issei-kun never pried on things Yuuto wanted to hide, not because he didn't care but because he was that considerate to let Yuuto keep his privacy. "I am glad to hear that, Issei-kun..."

* * *

 **Abandoned Church, that night**

"Where is that crazy human again?" A blond girl wearing gothic lolita dress asked her companion.

The woman with navy blue hair and buxom figure shrugged, "Who knows? I don't care where he is going, Mitteld... hopefully he has enough sense to hunt only animals and stray devils no one cared about."

Mitteld huffed, "Maa... I hope so, why can't _that_ nun come faster?" She wondered out loud. "I am tired of waiting, nee... Kalawarmer? It's boring..."

Kalawarmer, the fallen who was dressed in tight purple scoffed. "Don't complain to me, say it to Raynare... this is her idea."

She shivered, "Still..."

* * *

Their conversation continued, and none of them noticed they were watched by someone who was shrouded in darkness of night in new moon. A pair of light brown eyes narrowed at the two fallen angel, watching their every moves. The mysterious figure could also hear their conversation clearly through his earpiece. This was the weakness of mystical being, they rarely suspect anything that wasn't magical.

 **[I can't believe they think they can hide this from Azazel... idiots.]** Circular green light beamed briefly on the back of his hand. **[But partner... are you sure you're going to wait until their plan unfolded?]**

"Yes, Ddraig... that's Shemhaza's order." The current Sekiryuutei said, "We have to catch them red handed, remember?" Because the conclusion of the last great war, or the lack of conclusion there was a lot of unsatisfied individuals on their side. So they couldn't just arrest anyone for speaking out their grudge if they had not done anything yet. "Beside... the two devils in charge of this town are already aware of them, we don't want devil to be involved." it would be to messy, Azazel wouldn't care but Shemhaza would scold him.

 **[You know what? I agree with them that waiting is boring.]**

His host snorted, "Maa... just be patient Ddraig, we will move when the time is right and then... " He trailed off with a smirk, and the voice of dragon and its host overlapped as they continued.

 **"We shall shall drown them...  
to the depths of the crimson purgatory..."  
**

* * *

 **I have seen a number of Issei with different kind of personality so... my experiment is trying this kind of Issei. At least I am sure I haven't read dic with this kind of Issei. Of course I haven't flesh all of him out yet~ The summary will change after I finish the next chapter, the initial summary I planned would sound weird without the next chapter ^^  
**

 **Here be Dragon is the only title popping up to my mind, referring to Issei's seemingly open but actually closed nature. An unexplored and dangerous territory of his, so to speak...**

 **I will think up a better title later... once we have more chapter with broader picture for you readers to see what kind of story I am writing ^^**

 **Review is soul food for writer, so feed me!  
**

λ' **REVIEW'** λ **  
/ \REVIEW / \  
( ` PLEASE/ ` )  
`·.¸(Θ Θ)¸.·`  
(VV)  
Д ¯ Д**


	2. Chapter 2

**Life 2: The Dragon is Bored**

It was the third night of watching the group of fallen angels, busy preparing some sort of ritual with their subordinates, which consist of exiled priest and fallen foot soldiers. Seriously, those who were declared as heretics by church always ran to fallen angels and swear loyalty to them. Perhaps they were hoping for some sort of protection from the church, which was very dumb of them. In the first place an angel fell from grace because they betrayed God, and most of them especially lower ranked ones followed 'Misery loves company' philosophy. Which was why they want to drag other angel to fall with them. A bunch of bitter traitors banning together was just a recipe of disaster.

Of course he had no bitter feelings towards fallen angels in general, he owed Azazel and Shemhaza his life after all. It was ironic that while their subordinates were up to no good, those in upper echelon of Grigori were set in enjoying their life as researchers and leaders, or in case of Azazel, devoting himself to his personal hobby and dumped everything else to poor Shemhaza and Barakiel.

Not just Shemhaza and Barakiel, _he_ also got his share of cleaning up the mess which was why he was here in the first place. Although this mess was relatively small and Grigori deemed it not serious enough to waste their resource for. It involved only those who had fallen from grace and the only risk was they were doing it in Devil's territory. They could just wait until it blow over on its own and then grabbed these troublemakers when they returned to Grigori to save trouble. He was tasked with this mission simply because he was already here first, and in case it blew out of proportion he should be ready to sweep everything under the rug before the devils got involved.

So far he couldn't figure out what ritual they were trying to do other than it involved a nun and they were in no rush to complete it. They really took this slow, much to his frustration. Then again it seemed they had fun taunting the _owners_ of this town, as the devils were forced to stay still and watch because they had not done anything to warrant hostility. Of course that only according to cease fire agreement, the devils were undoubtedly unhappy with their presence alone.

He felt sorry for the devils, but it was for the best this status quo continued. He thought as he withdrew from the abandoned church.

 _ **[Partner? We're done spying the church for tonight?]**_ Ddraig asked through their connection, it was much earlier than usual for his host to call it a day.

The current Sekiryuutei rubbed his shoulder, ' _Yep... I don't think they will do anything different tonight, I am more worried about the male fallen who is out for a walk and this crazy human they were talking about.'_

 _ **[I guess...**_ _**this mission is really troublesome, why can't Shemhaza made Albion and Vali do this kind of mission once in a while?]**_ If not for his pride, Ddraig would have whined in frustration. **_[I like his missions better, blow something up and so on... I mean, we're dragons! We're not cut for this kind of recon and stealth mission!]_** Although his host for some reason enjoyed this kind of mission, and good at it to boot. Ddraig however was bored to death.

His host snorted, _'Do you think that battle maniac has enough patient to wait and watch them?'_ He jerked his thumb at the abandoned church, _'If it's up to Vali he will tear their wings off, used it to stuff pillowcase, and then unrepentantly say insincere apology to Shemhaza as handing him their charred corpses.'_

The half-demon more often than not would disobey instruction he didn't like, and accomplish the mission objective the way he liked it -which involved collateral damage, lots of blood and broken bones- much to Azazel's and Shemhaza's frustration.

 _"Why do you think most of his mission consist of blowing things up?"_ The host of heavenly dragon asked as he ran through the neighborhood.

 **[Feh!]** He swore he could almost see Ddraig's mental pout, **_[Then you should just blow this shoddy looking church up, and maybe we will get something exciting to do at last!]_**

The dragon host sweat-dropped, _'I am not that cruel Ddraig, remember how Shemhaza's looks like the last time we saw him signing paperwork for collateral damage Vali caused in his latest mission?'_

The heavenly dragon remembered how tired looking Shemhaza looked ready to cry when his host reported the mission went smoothly and he had followed instruction to the letter. The vice-governor then patted his host on the head affectionately and said how grateful he was that Ddraig's partner was such a good and obedient child they all knew and loved.

 ** _[I guess... if you follow Vali's example I think Shemhaza will lost it.]_** Not even him was that cruel to give more stress to Shemhaza.

His host nodded in agreement , _'Right... and there he is, our fallen angel on a walk.'_

The male fallen angel was tall, his appearance was that of a middle-aged gentleman with short black hair. He was wearing pale grey trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes. Because of the black fedora he wore, half of his face was shadowed.

 ** _[Hm... isn't that Dohnaseek?]_** Ddraig asked.

His host blinked owlishly, not expecting Ddraig to recognize the fallen angel. _'Who? How do you know him, Ddraig?'_

Ddraig sighed, **[ _Partner... your memory is as bad as ever, he challenged you before remember? You punched him through the training room's wall if I remember correctly.]_**

Something like that happened? Grigori had their share of battle maniacs, so he didn't keep track of them but hearing Ddraig said he was 'forgetful' was annoying. _'I don't want to hear that from a dragon who can't even remember why he fight his eternal rival, chopped up and sealed in sacred gear!'_

 _ **[In my defense, it happened centuries ago!]**_ Ddraig shot back defensively. **_[You can't expect me to remember every single detail of my life that almost as long as eternity!]_**

They had this argument too many times to count but it never gets old, _'I am sure as hell would remember why I started a fight that got me chopped up!'_

And as usual once this line was thrown Ddraig lost the fight, because his host had loudly implied he and Albion were idiots and nothing they could say to defend themselves. The last time this happened Albion sulked and refused to talk to him.

 _ **[Never mind! Look! A devil is coming to Dohnaseek's direction!]**_

His host rolled his eyes, thinking that Ddraig was just trying to change the subject. Ddraign didn't lie though, there was a devil walking from opposite direction and straight to Donahseek. The current Sekiryuutei's eyes widened in shock as he recognized the devil as the newest addition to Sitri's heir peerage. What he was doing so late at night? It seemed he didn't even notice Dohnaseek's presence even.

 _'Let's just watch how this will go...'_ If Dohnaseek was smart he would just walk away and seek no trouble with the devil who was obviously ignorant. _'Then again it's a good opportunity to judge this guy.'_

Like all battle maniac in Grigori, Dohnaseek had no self-control and walked straight towards the newly turned devil until he was close enough to make the devil's instinct to kick in and the boy startled trembling in fear.

"Hm... it's my lucky day to see your kind in such place..."

He was definitely on predator mode and looking at this poor boy as his next meal, the red dragon emperor concluded. **_[My my... he open his big mouth, what a fool.]_** He didn't even bother to hide his intention to an unknown devil.

Sensing the danger coming from Dohnaseek, the boy turned and ran as fast as he could from the fallen angel. It seemed because he was just turned, the boy's first reaction towards danger was still human-like. Then again even if he exposed his wings and fly, he wouldn't be able to outrun Dohnaseek either.

As expected, Dohnaseek caught up and blocked his escape route, "Hm... I can't sense presence of master or allies, and you didn't try to escape with magic either... analysis of situation suggest that you're a stray."

 ** _[And now this fool is trying to sound smart and fail spectacularly.]_** Ddraigh laughed out loud through their mental link.

The red dragon emperor agreed with his partner, that Dohnaseek was undoubtedly an idiot. How could he conclude that the boy was a stray just from those clues. In the first place being a part of devil's peerage didn't mean they would stay close with each other 24/7 and the reason the boy had not done anything devil-like yet was probably because he was just turned so of course in panic he was still wired to do human like things.

The boy seemed he was about to deny the accusation that he was not a stray and he had a master. Dohnaseek pulled his spear of light out and announced he was free to kill the boy. Fear overruled the young devil's logic so he ran instead of opening his mouth to defend himself. That was not the wrong decision either considering Dohnaseek seemed _too_ eager to kill the unlucky devil for the heck of it. Even if the boy announced the name of his master, most likely Dohnaseek would continue the deed and hide the evidence.

The light spear was thrown and the pawn of Sitri fell on his knees, bleeding heavily from the deep wound on his stomach.

"Aaaagh!"

Blood was shed, and Dohnaseek now could be deemed guilty for threatening status quo between the three factions. He felt sorry for the devil but a wound at that level would be healed easily by his master. It was not the best but with this he had enough evidence to arrest DOhnaseek and his allies. He was about to jump out from his hiding to defend the devil but a blue magic circle appeared between the pawn and Dohnaseek. It was the magic circle of Sitri clan.

"That's enough." Ordered the female high class devil, known as Sona Sitri. She was not alone as beside her was her queen and rook, Shinra Tsubaki and Hanakai Momo. "He is part of my peerage and you dare to harm him?"

"Kuh..." Dohnaseek recoiled.

"Kaichou!" The boy was almost in tears, "You came!"

The heir of Sitri looked enraged by the attack at her servant but she kept her temper in check, "Saji... stay still, Momo... escort Saji to safety and fix his wound."

"Hai, Kaichou!" The white haired devil rushed to her comrade's side. "Gen-chan! Hang on!" And then they teleported out of the scene in a flash.

Dohnaseek was unhappy his prey was taken away and threw a light spear at the Sitri heir. It never reached the devil as Shinra Tsubaki knocked the spear away with her naginata.

The enraged fallen angel charged at Sona Sitri with an outcry. "Damn you!"

This time the noble took the matter to her own hands, a water serpent jumped out of magic circle and pushed Dohnaseek away. "I am Sona Sitri, the heir of Sitri clan... it seems you attacked my servant because you're under impression that he is a stray..." She drawled on, "So I will excuse your insolence for now, but don't expect I will let you off scott-free next time." Judging from her tone, obviously Sona Sitri expected there would be no _next_ time.

Dohnaseek had the gall to laugh and returned the warning, "Same to you... heir apparent of Sitri household." Then he bid them farewell as he flew towards magic circle he prepared to escape. "My name is Dohnaseek! Hope we will never each other again..." And with that he disappeared, leaving a trail of black feathers behind.

The red dragon emperor stayed still as he listening in to discussion between Sona Sitri and her queen. It was obvious the King was enraged by this attack, but she was very composed in handling this matter. She said she was going to inform Rias Gremmory and warned their peerages to be cautious of fallen angel. It seemed from now on they would take serious measure to prevent another attack, and all devils under their command should move alone and always in group of two or three.

The moment the two devils teleported out of the scene, the host of heavenly dragon heaved a sigh of relieve. "I guess that's one exciting night at last, ne... Ddraig?"

 **[So so I guess, at least something happen.]**

He shuddered, "Remind me to not get on Sona-kaichou's bad side... she is pretty scary."

 **[Then you should go home and sleep, because you're in danger of three strikes this week. ]** He reminded his partner who had came late to school twice in a row this week. **[Or you will hear 'Hyoudou-kun! Detention!']**

Hyoudou Issei groaned as he stepped out of the shadow, before running straight to his home. He had no wish to get detention tomorrow. Ddraig had too much fun holding his fear for detention on his head, probably a payback for their previous argument. He thought he was done with punishment and time-out after he was out on the field and stopped making trouble.

* * *

 **Kuoh High School, class 2-3**

Japanese history was the most boring and sleep inducing subject he had ever encounter in his life, especially when they were learning Heike and Tokugawa. Their name was all Mori-something and Ie-something, who the hell could memorize all of their name and who cared? Why all of them had similar name, was it to make future generations suffer to remember them?! He wondered in his mind.

 **[And most angel and fallen are named something-el.]** Ddraig quipped, **[Barakiel, Azazel, Mikael, Gabriel, Urieeeel~]**

 _'Yeah so?'_

 _ **[You remember them, why not this Ietsuna guy and his offspring?]**_

Issei snorted, _'Because they're dead, and Azazel is alive...I mean... surely I would remember the name of people I shouldn't piss off.'_

 _ **[Speaking of Azazel and people you shouldn't piss off...]**_ Ddraig trailed off, **[** _ **Why Azazel told us to wait and see again? After the blunder that Dohnaseek guy did last night you already have solid enough evidence to arrest them. We're in pretty tight spot now because the devils are unnerved by their presence and you know whose relative they're...]**_ Maou Lucifer and Leviathan were infamous for their sister complex, it was not much of a stretch that they would declare another war if their sisters were harmed in any way.

He gave his dragon a mental shrug, _'Apparently there is some sort conspiracy going behind their plot, at least Azazel and Shemhaza thinks so... as for Maou's sisters, if we have to be worried about someone's safety, it's not theirs.'_ In fact he was more worried those arrogant fools would get themselves killed by the two high class devils.

 _'And also...'_

 ** _"RING!"_**

"That's all for today, make sure to review what we learn today. We will have a quiz for next week." The teacher announced, earning whine and protest from the students.

 ** _[And also?]_** Ddraig urged him.

A blond haired head poked in to his class, and his female classmates squeal in delight at the sight of prince of Kuoh Academy. He could also hear them thanking him and God because Kiba always visited his class. Issei laughed inwardly when he saw Kiba trying to hide his wince, most likely he got a headache because of their gratitude to God. Devil sure had it rough, one mention of God and they got a headache.

"Ah Kiba! Is it an off day for Occult Club today?" He greeted his friend, his school bag slung over his shoulder.

The knight looked grateful that he could escape the classroom and army of fangirls. "Yes, so I am thinking to visit Puffel Cafe..."

"Cakes..." Koneko-chan who knows since when was standing beside Kiba, looking at Issei with wide 'kitty eyes' and it was even better than puppy eyes.

Puffel Cafe's waiter was his part time job for today, so most likely. "You're so lucky my employers likes me, or I would have been fired because I have too many friends coming for employee discount."

Koneko-chan continued shooting him kitten eyes, though Kiba had decency to look sheepish at least for taking advantage of Issei's part-timing jobs. "Ha ha ha... shall we go? You don't want to be late, ne?"

"Yeah yeah~ " Issei deadpanned with a snort. _'And also...'_ He glanced at the two devils beside him as they walked together to the school gate. _'The devils are already on edge, if I make my move discreetly now there would be an uproar later because something happen in their territory without them knowing a thing. Suspicion will raise and I will just leave a bigger mess.'_ _It would be better if they knew what they were dealing with rather than leaving it to their imagination. Gremmory-senpai seemed to be a carefree type of devil, but Sitri-senpai was pretty paranoid._

 _ **[Hooo... since they're already clued in that the fallen are up to no good, it's better for them to see something has blown up rather than having their unwelcome guests gone without a trace and wondering if something dangerous has just happened under their nose without their knowledge.] **__The president of student council Sona Sitri definitely wouldn't just wave off the group of fallen angels went missing with unknown reason after one of her servants was attacked._

 _Issei agreed with Ddraig's assessment, 'I would have regretted letting last night fiasco to happen. Tthen again what do we expect when a group of blood thirsty fallen and a sizeable group of devils are staying in the same town anyway?'_

Ddraig snorted at that, **_[True, but still… when we can burn something? Those fallen angels did nothing but making preparation for their ritual day and night…]_**

Issei wondered if Ddraig and Albion started a fight just so they could burn something. _'Like I said… once their plan is revealed but without the last piece, that nun they keep talking about… I am not sure what they're up to.'_

 ** _[Knowing our luck… one way or another we will bump to something important to get gear of fate spinning.]_**

 _'Nah…'_ Issei glanced at Kiba who was showing him the new mystery novel he bought. "So the main chara… hmph!" Suddenly something white flew to their faces, covering the two boys.

"What the..." Kiba pulled the cloth covering their faces, his eyes widened when he realized he was holding onto a veil.

Then they heard a pained whine from the ground, there was a Sister who is on the floor. She was spreading her arms wide open and faceplanting to the ground. How did she fall like that?

"…A-Are you okay?" Issei asked, for the hundredth time he couldn't believe his luck. This girl was most likely the nun the fallen angels were waiting for. He was aware both Kiba and Koneko were tensing by his side, but he pretended that he didn't notice their strange behavior.

He approached the Sister and give her a hand, "Auu. Why do I keep on tripping over… Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you very much~."

Kiba stepped forward and tried his best to sound natural. "Here… I believe it's yours."

"Ah thank…" She was cut off by the growl coming from her stomach, and the Sister blushed in embarrassment. "Au…"

Sister or not, Kiba was a gentleman so he let the nun to come with them to have lunch in Issei's workplace. It was a surreal situation, two devils treating a Sister to lunch. Not to mention the Sister who introduced herself as Asia Argento was wearing an expression that could only be described as sparkling in delight. She looked very amazed by angel chara bento set she ordered for herself and bubbles in her soda.

Right, she was a Sister so she must had led a simple life so all these food were something new to her.

"Waa… they looks delicious and magical!" Asia commented. "In the na…"

As one Kiba and Koneko covered their ears as Asia began praying, offering her gratitude to God for the wonderful meal. Fortunately Asia was closing her eyes so she didn't notice anything. Their meal was a quiet one until Koneko noticed Asia was staring at her plate that was full of cakes. Koneko was saved from dilemma of sharing her cakes when Issei came to their table and placed a slice of cake in front of Asia, Kiba and Koneko. All of them were different kind of cakes.

"It's our chef's new recipe, don't forget to drop a review." Issei said, winking at them.

Kiba could see Asia's eyes glazed over as she looked at Issei who was dressed sharply in his waiter uniform that consist of white dress shirt with red necktie and black vest, black pants and red apron. He also combed his hair back and tied it in low ponytail, giving him a mature look. It seemed Issei got himself another poor girl crushing on him, whose feeling he wouldn't notice.

"Thank you Issei-san!"

"Grazie!" Issei returned with a bright grin. "That's arigato in Italian, ne?"

"Right." Kiba nodded nervously.

Kiba managed to smoothly explain why he and Koneko could speak Italian, which was not a lie as he was born in Italy before the church took him in. It never crossed his mind before how should he explain to two humans with different native language, why they heard him speaking in their language.

"Aaah!" Koneko opened her mouth and Asia fed her the lemon cake from her plate, then Koneko fed Asia hers in return.

Somehow the girls got comfortable with each other very quickly, or it was the magic of sweets. It seemed Koneko already forgot that Asia was technically their enemy, but then again…

"Mmm… au…" She sighed cutely in bliss as she swallowed the sweet treats.

It was hard to see someone like this as an enemy. When they were waiting for their order, Asia healed a boy who skinned his knee in public, fortunately no one but the boy and them saw her. She scared the boy's mother though. Asia then sadly told them her life story. She was an orphan, her parents left her in front of a church and she was taken because of her healing power. She didn't say anything else but Kiba knew if nothing happened, someone with this kind of sacred gear wouldn't be assigned to this city. By right, she should have been locked away and hailed as a saint.

Kiba eyed Asia who was still enjoying her cake, _'She is just like me back then.'_

 _'We have no use of them any longer, dispose them!'_

 **"** Uhm… Kiba-san?" Asia asked him, snapping the knight out of his thought. "Do you know where the church is? I was appointed to the Church in this town and I got lost."

This time both Kiba and Koneko tensed, it was one thing to eat lunch with her but another thing to escort her to a church. They were about to make up an excuse when Issei came by to clean up their table. He overheard Asia asking direction to the church and then called a senior of his who had just finished her shift. The senior lived near the church and was on the way home so Issei asked whether she could take Asia to the church.

The senior agreed easily and took Asia along with her.

Kiba and Koneko released a sigh of relief, and if Issei-kun heard them, he didn't comment on it. He had heard Buchou called Issei-kun weird before, but he just chalked it up as a comment to his unique quirk. But now… he agreed with Buchou that Issei-kun was strange, he was so… naturally accommodating. Especially today with Asia, who he and Koneko had a trouble with because they were devils.

He shook his head, _'What am I thinking? Issei-kun is just a normal human… he is just helpful and reliable like always…'_ Even so Kiba couldn't erase the nagging feeling on his head in regards to his best friend.

* * *

 **That night**

"Yuuto! Koneko! Don't let her to escape!" Rias ordered her servants, and as one they rushed to pursue the stray devil.

She berated herself inwardly for her carelessness. Stray devil like Vaizor was mad because of their uncontrollable bloodlust and power, usually they would charge head on to fight their hunter without care of they were surrounded and outmatched. However for some reason Vaizor chose to flee instead of fighting after Yuuto sliced right arm off.

It seemed Vaizor was not mad enough to forget survival instinct yet.

But for a monster with heavy looking snake like lower body and four clawed fat legs she was pretty fast. In a normal situation Yuuto would be able to catch up with her easily but she had escaped to a dense forest, using her snake like body to slither away.

"Rias!" Akeno called from the sky, "We're too close to Kuoh Park!"

Which would be a good news to them to have a large enough space to corner Vaizor, if not for Kuoh Park was a popular shortcut especially late at night. It didn't help that the night before Sona's pawn almost got killed there.

Rias sped up, intent to reach the park first before Vaizor and destroy the stray once she was out of the forest. She had just landed near the water fountain of Kuoh Park when she saw Vaizor instead of jumping out from the dark forest was thrown out and crashed to a bench nearby.

Vaizor moaned in pain before she sprung forward, whatever she had as a target had her full attention as she didn't even notice Rias' presence. "Graaah!"

 **[Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

A figure stepped out of the darkness and much to Rias' shock punched Vaizor hard enough to the point the stray devil was sent crashing through five trees. Vaizor was out of sight but Rias could see her presence weakened to nonexistent. It was surreal, not even Koneko who was a rook could punch a stray to death by brute force.

"Who are you?!" Rias didn't bother to look at the direction where Vaizor's body was, the stray was already dead, the killer was the one she should be concerned about. "Don't move!"

The figure was about to leave but stopped at Rias' warning tone, and soon her peerage caught up and surrounded Vaizor's slayer. Rias couldn't tell the gender of this person because of the dark grey cloak, but from the right hand that was exposed most likely it was a man. He was around Yuuto's height, and from little that exposed from the slit of his cloak was wearing some sort of black military uniform.

However what caught her attention the most was the red gauntlet with beautiful green crystal orb that covered most of his left arm. It was a sacred gear, and not just any random one either. It was…

Longinus class sacred gear.  
The gauntlet of red dragon emperor,  
Boosted Gear.

This man was the holder of ominous sacred gear known to bring ruin even to God and Maou, The Red Dragon Emperor

"Seki…ryuutei?" The red princess of ruin murmured softly.

The current red dragon emperor heaved a sigh and then a heavy masculine voice greeted them,

 **"Good evening**... **princess of Gremmory clan."**

* * *

 **This is the second chapter which was already half-done by the time I posted the first chapter... and the last for this month. Who knows when I can post the next one... I am not sure either.  
As for other questions...  
**

 **Is this a harem?  
Romance will be slow, who knows whether it will go to one pairing or a harem. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Dragon Says Hello~**

It was a surreal situation, starting from their target running away, got itself killed by attacking a stranger, and the stranger turned out to be a longinus class sacred gear user. She could see her household members were confused but alert of this stranger. Rias herself was not sure how to react to this situation other than keeping her guard up. Judging from his greeting, the Red Dragon Emperor didn't seem to be a hostile individual. In fact he didn't seem to have any intention to get in contact with them in the first place.

He was just in the wrong place and time to get to this situation.

Rias calmed herself down and crossed her arms under her chest, a charming smile firmly in place. "Good evening, Sekiryuutei-kun..." His voice was heavy and adult like but she had a feeling the one speaking was not the host but the Welsh Dragon. She knew Tannin and this kind of voice belonged to a dragon rather than a human. So she suspected the host was a young man, her woman intuition said so.

"How do you do? May I know what the Red Dragon Emperor doing in my territory?" Rias narrowed her eyes, knowing full well she might provoked a powerful individual but she had faith in her intuition that the Heavenly Dragon host had no hostile intention towards them. If he was, they would have been attacked by now.

 **[Rest assured... we have no hostile intention towards anyone in this town.]**

Her servants had slowly withdrew and moved closer to her, switching their priority from guarding the dragon to keeping her safe. "I am glad to hear that, but still... you have not answered my question." Her eyes narrowed, "Does it have something to do with the group of fallen angels that has _so_ rudely intruding our town?" She asked.

 **[Correct.]** The dragon answered without hesitation, which surprised Rias that he didn't try to hide it from them at all. She could see Akeno's face soured at the thought that his father's kin was involved, while Yuuto and Koneko looked thoughtful and alert. **[And before anyone starts pointing their finger...]**

Akeno in particular averted her eyes, while Yuuto and Koneko straightened their posture.

 **[They're here without permission from their superiors, and apparently preparing for some sort of ritual.]** The Red Dragon Emperor informed them. **[I am here to cleaning up the mess.]**

Her eyes narrowed at the information, "So... you belong to Grigori..." She had heard that Hakuryuukou was one of their top fighters but nothing about Sekiryuutei, they were eternal enemies so it was unthinkable for them to be part of the same organization.

His gauntlet covered hand waved in negative, **[I am not... keep in mind that the only Longinus user who belongs to Grigori is Slash Dog, in the other hand I am a free agent. I accept mission from three factions, including your brother... Maou Lucifer himself.]**

"...Onii-sama too?" Even her brother was his client? But why? As a Maou, her brother's resource was immense. Even if this person was the Red Dragom Emperor, for him to be given mission by her brother was... "Why?"

 **[Classified information... if you want to confirm with him please be discreet.]** The dragon warned her, **[You may tell the heir of Sitri Clan too...]**

The crimson haired princess gulped, "Why did you tell me all of this? You could have leave us clueless..."

 **[One of you're attacked... you would have leave them alone if they're being discreet, but they're not... and also there are bigger things going behind them so I am ordered to watch over them until all of their plot is revealed.]** He pointed at them, **[I am afraid I can't have you or Souna Sitri involved or the mess will get bigger, which is why I decide as I have been caught I might as well take this opportunity to confront you.]**

Yuuto stepped forward, "And what guaranteed you're telling us the truth? For all we know you may be their accomplish." The knight pointed out.

He shrugged, **[We told you that you're free to check with Maou Lucifer if you want... but this affair should have been restricted to Grigori and I alone.]**

So before last night she and Souna were expected to mind their own business and the Red Dragon Emperor would have swept everything under the rug. However unexpectedly one of the fallen couldn't keep his hands to himself and attacked Souna's pawn. So their position changed from annoying pest to hostile intruder. The devils would have still ignored the fallen for the sake of keeping the peace, but it seemed the Sekiryuutei himself didn't believe those fallen angels wouldn't make the same mistake. He didn't want the devils to annihilate the fallen and lost his lead to this so called bigger things of his.

Rias nodded, "I understand..."

 **[I am glad to hear that... and also...]**

"So in excha..." She was a devil through and through! And if she didn't milk this opportunity, her name was not Rias Gremmorry!

 **[Then... I shall take my leave.]** He raised his hand, a pair of dragon wings sprouted from his back before he flew away. **[See you later... Rias Gremmory and her household members.]**

He disappeared, the trail of his flight path became mere red line in the sky. So fast that before they could react they had completely lost sight of the Red Dragon Emperor. Rias pouted, "Mou! That is so rude of him! Leaving without listening a lady out!"

None of them dared to ask what their master wanted from the Red Dragon Emperor, then again knowing their master she would have wanted to milk this opportunity for all its worth.

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy**

Yuuto was exhausted, and all he wanted to do was listening Issei-kun's nonsensical rambling. He was not sure why, but his friend's random chatter was very therapeutic to him. Maybe because Issei-kun was amusing when he did that, taking Kiba's mind away from the trouble they had on the side of mystical world.

When he entered Issei-kun's classroom he spotted three groups of student, the group who was gathering nearest to the door consist of majority of male students of this class, on the other side few desks away was the notorious perverted duo, and the last was Issei-kun together with girls from this class. Perhaps Buchou's word was getting to him, because he was starting to think Issei-kun was synonymous with the word 'strange' now.

Issei-kun didn't even have anything mystical happening around him but he managed to create a strange situation like this. That was saying something if a devil who could pull swords out of thin air like him to find this strange. The group of boys that consist of five boys were looking at Issei and the girls exasperatedly, and he caught them commenting that they didn't know if they should feel sorry or jealous of Issei-kun. Motohama and Matsuda, the perverted duo was crying tears of envy and cursing Issei-kun to die.

The last group was sitting on the far corner of the classroom so Yuuto couldn't hear what they were talking about, but obviously they were absorbed in their discussion.

"Anoo… what Issei-kun is doing over there?" He asked curiously.

The boys turned to face him, while they were not really friendly with him they didn't scowl at him anymore at the mere sight of his face. This was the merit of being Issei-kun's friend, even the boys at least tried to be civil with him. "Hyoudou is discussing about breast and other feminine curve in general with the girls?"

"Heh?"

Motohama, the loli lover with shaved head was crying. "And yet if it's us the girls would have beep beep our beep!"

What a foul mouth, Yuuto thought.

Matsuda was nodding in agreement, "It's unfair! Just because he is popular! Die Hyoudou! Die!"

Yuuto had to agree that in normal situation no girl would want to discuss such thing with boys, that fall in line with girls talk. Something boys had no place for. One of the boys snorted, "Did you even hear how Hyoudou talk about breast? Somehow he doesn't sound perverted at all… I don't even know it's possible for a guy to talk about breast and butt without girls labeling us as perverts."

"What do you expect? Hyoudou is weird like that although… I think it's because he is too friendly, the girls forget he is a guy with a dick at some point." The other said crudely. "For that I feel sorry for him, no girls from there." He jerked his thumb at the group. "Would date Hyoudou for sure."

"But if it's too big I think it looks hideous!" Katase, the short haired girl from Kendo club said.

"As a guy, don't you think so too Hyoudou-kun?" Murayama, also a member of Kendo club asked the sole male participant of their discussion. "Modest size like mine and Katase are the best right?"

Issei-kun shrugged, "Every guy have different taste I think… but I am a firm believer that a woman's worth is not determined by their breast!"

The girls with lacking in assets department cheered and gushed about how right he was. Never in their wildest dream to see their female classmates casually talking about breast with a guy. It was a common knowledge that most boys in their school enrolled because of the unbalanced gender ratio in hope to realized their harem, so understandably the girls were sensitive with how boys viewed them.

"But I think we guys would look at the face first." At this comment the guys including Yuuto feared that Issei-kun would get smacked upside his head or at least scolded by the girls for being superficial. "Said this blood type book." Issei-kun pulled out a book that was popular lately among the girls.

Katase giggled, and the rest of the girls followed her example. "Yeah… we're all superficial ne? I have a good laugh reading that!"

"So true! Though I disagree with some traits they listed there…" Murayama added.

He nodded sagely, "But in the end the size of their breast and pretty face does not matter if they're attached to someone with horrible personality." He said seriously, earning him chorus of agreement from the girls."And that's why we all love Kiba!"

Yuuto who suddenly became center of attention blushed a deep red, "Issei-kun!"

"Yeah! He is handsome, and his personality is princely!" Katase gushed.

"A perfect combo!" Murayama added.

"And he is a great cook too!" Issei added with mischievous smile and Yuuto knew that Issei was pranking him.

"Kyaaa!"

"Isn't he simply, a wonderful husband and wife material, ladies?" He grinned, "Go get him, ladies!"

"Issei-kun!"

* * *

 **Occult Club Room**

"Yuuto... " Rias looked pointedly at the large bag her knight dragged to their club room, "It's still April right? It's too early for Christmas." It was so large and full, it looked like Santa Claus' presents bag.

The blond sighed,"Issei-kun thought it would be funny to set my fangirls on me... "

"Um... that still doesn't explain the bag."

Yuuto sighed exasperatedly, "I am not sure how to explain... Issei-kun is hard to explain, he was discussing breast size with the girls and somehow their talk devolve to what a great house-husband I will be, and the girls should hurry to propose to me." He trailed off in a tone that suggested even if he watched the whole thing he was still very confused. "As if I need to be more popular..." He added weakly. "I was showered with gifts, from love letters to stuffed dolls..." He muttered weakly before pulling out a kitten knitted doll and tossed it to Koneko who hugged it happily.

Akeno cupped her cheek, "Wait... how did Hyoudou-kun escaped unscathed from the girls?"

"I am more surprised he got into that kind of discussion with the girls in the first place." Rias added. "Does the girls in his class forget he is a boy?"

"To be honest you're not the only one who wonder about the same thing, Buchou..." But every male students were too weirded out to ask, and resigned to chalk it up as Hyoudou Issei's quirk.

* * *

 **England, London**

"You must be kidding me! WHY ME?!" Issei was very close to shrieking, he was still on mission and his other patron insisted he had to do another?! "There is plenty of others to clean up [Extra Devil] other than me!"

The messenger crossed his arms, his three pairs of pure wide wings fluttered. "You're more suitable than other people... Beside, your current mission, you said you're still on standby _in case_ something happen."

"Yes but..." Issei supposed in scale of emergency this mission beat his current mission,"Shemhazai..." He was cut off by a post card thrown to his face but he caught it before it hit his face. "Hey! What the..." On the post card was a familiar handwriting and signature from Azazel, why post card? Azazel was having a vacation in Akita it seemed.

 _Dear my adorable student_  
 _You have my permission to prioritize this new mission ;D  
Don't worry about Kuoh, you will be gone only for one day top~  
Nothing is going to happen, I am sure~  
I also have submit a letter to your school, telling your teacher that you are down with a bad diarrhea. _

_With Love~_  
 _Your Mentor_

The angel narrowed his eyes, "If you ask me, with how he treated you... it's a miracle you and the _other guy_ didn't try to kill him yet." Azazel was famous for his charisma but his antics was as notorious.

Issei's left eye twitched dangerously as he read with what reason Azazel excuse him from school. Veins popped all over his face, of course he and Vali tried before when Azazel went overboard with his antics. Issei crumpled the post card to a ball and set it on fire. One of these days he and Vali were going to kill him for real.

 _"Why did you stick with Azazel?"_

 _"Didn't he kick you and your other half of Heavenly Dragon out of Grigori once you guys are old enough to defend yourself?"_

 _"Becoming a free agent is also his idea right?"_

He had heard the same question over and over again, which was always followed by...

 _"Choose a side already... you have ties with all three sides,_  
 _but your current position is too dangerous you know... our master will welcome you to our rank anytime you wish."_

Issei sighed, by right he was free to choose side. However he liked his life this way, and he was unwilling to let of of his current lifestyle.

"Why do you agree with this dangerous and shaky job anyway?" The angel wondered out loud as he flew away without waiting for an answer, as he didn't expect to be answered.

The dragon heaved a sigh, "From their perspective, Vali and I looks like a fool for going along with Azazel's idea. Ne... Ddraig?" The current peace was so fragile and they might be forced to choose side, even now their current position made them an easy target.

 **[Let them talk all they want... beside dragon is always on their own side, not theirs... just like Albion and I...]** It might sound foolish but perhaps he and Albion never regretted their fate.

Issei closed his eyes, "Because dragon always follow their own rule..."

 **"The only time I ever seen the three opposing factions honestly working together was...  
when the Twin Heavenly Dragons rampaged our battlefield** **.  
Ha ha ha... you really beat us good Ddraig, Albion...  
That is the beginning of my dream for peace, I have seen the glimpse of it!  
So... Vali, Issei... will you listen to this old man's selfish wish?  
To be the catalysis of a new age...  
I believe in you.  
**

The current Red Dragon Emperor stretched his arms, "Mmh... let's go Ddraig, we have a mission!"

* * *

Unknown to Issei, when he was out of town it was not _nothing_ that happened in Kuoh. Several things happened in succession. When Koneko visited a new client who never called a devil before, she found her summoner was already killed at his house. That was also when a stray exorcist, Freed Sellzen appeared and attacked Koneko without warning. While Koneko had superior physical power, she was in disadvantage fighting against an exorcist who had both gun and sword. She couldn't let his sword or bullet hit her, but she also had too little space to move around. Koneko would have opted to bust through the wall to give herself more breathing space, but then she sensed the barrier around the house that had effectively trapped her inside. No wonder she didn't smell the blood, the barrier dampened her senses.

"Die, die, Devil! Die Devil! Turn to dust and disappear! This is all for my entertainment!"

The exorcist was laughing madly and Koneko had enough, she was about to force her way out when she heard a voice she was familiar with.

"Please stop!"

Both of them froze on their posture and looked towards the source of the voice, and a girl with blond hair stepped forward revealing a Sister she met before.

"Asia-san..." Koneko murmured.

Freed grinned, "Well if it isn't my assistant, Asia-chan. What happened? Why didn't you maintain the barrier properly?"

"Kyaaaa!" She screamed at the horrible sight, the summoner Freed killed and nailed to the wall.

"Thank you for the adorable scream! Oh yeah, this is your first time seeing a corpse like this, isn't it, Asia-chan? Then look carefully. We have the humans that are entranced by a Devil die like this." He gestured at the corpse, like a hunter proudly showing off the severed head of his hunt.

Asia whimpered, before her eyes widened in shock at the other occupant of the room. "…Father Freed…that person…"Asia looks at Koneko directly.

"Person? No, no. This shit here is a Devil. Hahaha, what are you misunderstanding?"

"Koneko-chan is a devil?" She gasped out in shock.

Koneko didn't say anything, there was nothing she could say in her defense. Freed looked very delighted to rant about how they were enemies and beautiful friendship never last. He also revealed that they were involved with Fallen Angels abrasively.

"Well now, leaving that aside, let's kill this trash... now... little devil! Let me kill you!"

Koneko was about to grab the heaviest thing in reach when Asia resolutely walked between the stray exorcist and her. The blond's hands were spread wide as if she was shielding Koneko from the exorcist. "I beg you! Please let Koneko-chan go..."

Koneko stared at Asia in disbelief, and recalled this girl had been betrayed by her kindness to a devil and yet she did it again? She was working for the Fallen Angel so why did she protect Koneko?

Asia cried softly, "I can't stand it any more… You can't kill people just because they are entranced to a Devil and you also can't kill Devils. It's wrong!"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!? Don't talk shit, bitch! You also learned that Devils are trash at the Church! Seriously, is there something wrong with your brain!?" Freed's face twisted to an angry scowl.

"There are good people, even among Devils!" Asia insisted.

"There aren't, idiooooooot!" He drawled on, rolling her tongue mockingly.

"T-That's what I thought until recently..." She admitted, "But Koneko-chan is a nice girl! And killing someone is wrong! You have no right to take life, regardless they're devil or human!"

There was no doubt that Asia was just a weak Sister and yet her she stood between them bravely. Not to mention she had went through the same scenario once, it didn't end well for her but she was still...

Koneko moved quickly, intercepting the gun Freed was about to use to hit Asia. "Don't hurt her..." This bastard reminded her too much of her sister, driven mad by their power and lust for blood. Because they lack kindness, even though they had power they could only use it to bring harm.

"Koneko-chan."

"…The Fallen Angel girl told me very strongly that I can't kill you. But I'm getting a bit pissed. Since I can't kill you, than can I rape you or something? If I don't, I won't be able to heal my heart. But before that, I need to kill that trash over there."

Koneko's eyes narrowed dangerously, she was going to save Asia-san and beat this maniac up, not necessarily in that order either. She was about to punch him through the wall when Gremmory magic circle appeared. Her attention wavered and Freed used her carelessness to attack her. However the blade never reached Koneko as Kiba was the first to jump out of the magic circle, clashing his sword with Freed's.

"Koneko-chan, we came to save you."

"Yuuto-senpai." Koneko breathed out as she sensed two more new presence. "Buchou, Akeno-san..."

"Are you alright? Koneko?" Buchou asked.

She nodded, "Hai."

The priest if he was on the right mind, he would be terrified because he was outnumbered, an insane man like Freed however looked like Christmas had come earlier for him. "Hyahou! Here's a present for a group of Devils!" Apparently 'Christmas had came early' was exactly what he had in mind.

"He he he... A mere Devil being concerned about their comrade? What are you guys? Devil Squadron, the Devil Rangers? That's nice. I can feel the heat. I'm getting turned on! So how is it? Are you guys in relationship, it's called lolicon ne? He he he!"

"You're the worst." Koneko stated stoically, inwardly cringing at how the priest shaking his tongue and head.

Yuuto scowled, "…What a vulgar mouth. It's hard to believe you are a priest… Oh, that's why you are a "Stray Exorcist", right?"

"Yeah, yeah! I'm vulgar! Sorry about that!" So he said, but he definitely not sorry for his vulgarity, "That's because I strayed away! I was kicked out! That's why, screw the Vatican! I'm all right as long as I get to cut Devils whenever I feel like it!"

Yuuto scoffed, "You are the type that is the most troublesome to deal with, those who feel it's justified to kill devil and take pleasure from such act..."

"Haaaaah!? You know, I don't want to be told off by a Devil!I am just making a living, a devil had no right to talk me down!"

"Even Devils have rules...we will not just jump on anyone." Akeno-san interjected, "We're civilized being after all..."

The depraved priest started gushing about how he _loved_ the feeling of killing intent in the air. And the devil of Gremmory had every intention to kill the priest.

"Then disappear." Buchou drawled, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

Akeno-san tensed, "Buchou, there seems to be few Fallen Angels heading to this house. At this rate we will be at a disadvantage." So this man was on their side after all, "…Akeno, prepare for teleportation... we shouldn't get involved more than this."

"Yes."

Koneko knew she was thinking something foolish, but she didn't want to leave Asia-san here with that priest. "Asia-san..."

She was smiling at Koneko and the petite devil could see relief on her face. _'You're the one who is in danger here, why you're so...'_

"Asia-san." Yuuto-senpai looked as hesitant as her.

She waved at them with a smile on her face, "Let's meet again, Koneko-chan... Kiba-san."

"Idiot!" Koneko hissed as she threw the sofa at Freed who tried to jump after them, the sofa never hit Freed who slashed through it but they were already teleported away to their club room.

* * *

 **Occult Club Room  
**

"Unbelievable." Buchou shook her head, "Poor girl... such a pure soul and yet..."

Koneko clenched her fist, "Asia-san is an idiot... stupid..."

"Koneko-chan..." Yuuto patted her head gently, "I am sure she is fine... you did hear that she is needed so they will not harm her." He knew deep down the Fallen Angel just needed her alive until whatever they needed from her was taken. In a perspective he was luckier than Asia, at least after he was discarded he was found by a kind master but Asia... her life could be summarized as out of frying fan into the fire.

Akeno-san cupped her cheek, "What should we do? To be honest I am not sure now that what they're planning is harmless to us."

Buchou nodded in agreement, "This is the second time they attacked us unprovoked... there is no telling there would be no the thi..." She trailed off, pausing when a magic circle for communication appeared beside her ear, it was from Sitri-senpai judging from the color. "Souna? Good timing, just know our Koneko was attacked by a stray exorcist... eh? Your pawn again?"

 _/Yes... I am not sure it's Saji's terrible luck or they want to provoke us, but Saji and my other pawn was attacked when they were on the way home from their job./_ They managed to drive their attacker away on their own though.

"This is troubling... we warned them already and they still attacking our servants." Buchou was biting her lower lip in frustration.

 _/I know that Red Dragon Emperor requested us to not involve ourselves, but at this rate.../_

Buchou sighed, "They will walk all over us if we let them get away with it... " She stood up from her seat and said, "Let's meet up Sona... we have to discuss what we're going to do next..."

The Red Dragon Emperor was right that if they were involved this mess with Fallen Angel would blow out of proportion, but in this case the one who was at fault was definitely not their side. The Fallen Angel was the one who provoke them first. Whether they were retaliate or not, Rias was not going to let them get away with this.

On the other side of the world, the current Sekiryuutei felt the chill down his spine and sudden craving to beat up certain Governor of Fallen Angel.

* * *

 **That's chapter 3~ If anyone wonder why Rias considering to retaliate here, it's of course because she know the Fallen in her town is not backed by Grigori so there would be no consequence if she wiped them out, at least it won't start a new war. Beside... the Fallen is like asking for it with how they can't keep their heads down. She also get a full story of Asia's background, so she could sympathize with her.  
**

 **Kiba and Koneko likes Asia, but their feeling for her not is sympathy not romantic love. Especially Kiba who sees someone with similar past, devoting themselves to the church and discarded. Asia was even more unlucky than him, in a sense.**

 **So now we get a clue on what kind of position Issei is in. So yeah... he is on no one's side for now. I get the idea of their talk from Toaru series, it's one mind boggling talk LOL  
**

 **It's not like Issei was completely immune to perverted things, he is just not obsessive about it like in canon.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Dragon on Mission**

Nowadays it was almost comical that devil's work in human world had been degraded to mostly grunt's work. However for the sake of peace it was for the best, because their job description in the past could incite war at a drop of a hat at present time. So when a devil meddled with human politic and endangered human life in great number, they were considered not under protection of Maou and shall be exorcised without mercy.

However devil who was involved with this kind of plot would hide their track well, so it always involved infiltration and detective work. Issei didn't mind sneaking around but he minded it very much when it involved ridiculous disguise. Luckily this time he was just in cover as a waiter, serving drinks to these big shots. His problem with this setting was, he was forced put up some make up and contact lens to hide his complexion and eye color. Magic and the likes was no no because a devil would see through them.

And also…

"Hm~ This is simply divine!"

Certain gourmet enjoyed this party too much!

STOMP!

The gourmet almost choke on his food, swallowing heavily. They didn't speak because devil's impressive hearing sense would pick up any suspicious conversation. His message was simple and clear enough, stop eating already and don't forget the mission objective.

His current partner for this mission was a blond young man with light green eyes, and also the possessor of second strongest longinus class sacred gear. Dulio was as powerful as rumored, befitting his reputation as strongest exorcist. However he also had reputation as a lazy bum who loved good food and had trouble to say awake during meetings.

Issei had the honor to work with him pretty often in his service for Heaven faction, probably because Dulio was an endearing individual so they put him with Issei in hope the Sekiryuutei would side with them. Dulio himself had no such intention though, he was just very friendly. It was a waste of resource in Issei's opinion, because obviously sending two longinus user for covert mission was too much.

Dulio grinned at him before snatching one of fruit punch from the tray he carried. Issei sighed, at least Julio had enough sense to not drink alcoholic drink.

"Hm…" Dulio's eyes narrowed sharply.

Issei followed his eyes and spotted the general who was also the one who host the party they were keeping their eyes on was leaving the party discreetly. It didn't take long for another powerful figure to excuse themselves from the festivity. Issei counted they were six of them in total. That was quite a lot if they wanted to wrap this up quietly.

They glanced at the ongoing party uneasily, _'We also have this many people in close proximity… '_

"Shoo!" They were alerted when a waiter hastily waved his hand over food station before balling something inside tissue paper.

Issei approached the waiter who was about to throw the tissue, "What's wrong?"

The waiter looked around warily before whispering, "There is a big fly on fruit salad, if one of our guest see it…" He shuddered, imagining the fiasco that would occur.

Issei narrowed his eyes, "A fly?" He snatched the balled tissue from the waiter. "Let me dispose of it!" He offered with cheerful smile.

"Oi!"

He walked out of the ballroom, and a moment later Julio exited from different door. Issei passed the balled tissue to Julio, and he could feel the residue of demonic energy. "A familiar? No… this is…" He unwrapped the tissue but he didn't find the insect instead of foul smelling dark green liquid.

"Screw subtlety." Issei cursed under his breath.

Dulio groaned, "Ms. Griselda is going to kill me!"

"Getting killed by Ms. Griselda is the least of our problem now!" Issei hissed.

The older longinus user agreed, pulling his cellphone out. "Hello! This is an emergency, I want all of our healers to be on standby, prepare medication for Belzebub's plague!" He groaned, "Just get here! I will explain later! Forget our cover!"

Issei snatched Dullio's phone and shouted, "Someone from old Belzebub clan poisoned their food! So get your ass over here is you don't want a mass hysteria that would blow over by tomorrow morning because so many important people of this country is going to drop dead in few hours!"

Dulio gaped at him, "Issei?"

He passed the phone back, "And that's how you explain to a slowpoke, just highlight the shit storm we have to deal with if they didn't move their ass this instance!"

"Ah… ha?"

"Come on! We have devils to exorcise!" Issei growled, "I swear! I will exorcise them in the most painful manner possible!"

"Issei! Duck!" Issei yelped when Dulio pulled him down, just in time to dodge a beam of light that tore through the mansion, leaving a perfect circle hole.

The two longinus user stared at the hole on shock, but not because destruction the said attack left but the nature of it. "That's… a light based magic?"

"But I don't sense the presence of fallen angel at all!" Dulio pointed out.

They sensed a strong presence but it was demonic, the smoke and dust cleared out and reveal a young devil. He was dressed in black armor with a cape. His curly brown hair reached past his hips with, his bangs covered most of the right side of his handsome face.

Who was this person? Due to their occupation they memorized the face of most important devils in this era but they didn't recognize this devil. However they had a guess.

"Descendant of original Beelzebub I suppose?" Dulio voiced their guess out loud.

The devil suspected as a Beelzebub smiled, it seemed their stab on the dark on his identity was spot on. "I am Shalba Beelzebub, the true descendant of original Maou Beelzebub." He announced in haughty tone, 'It's a pleasure to know you weak human know the rightful heir of Beelzebub."

Issei narrowed his eyes, "I don't know about rightful heir, but the only devil using fly to spread plague is Beelzebub. What the hell you're trying to do? Spreading your plague here?"

"I am a devil and this country is the land of Uriel's believer…" Shalba answered, "It will be a boon for us to throw this country to chaos, I will show those fake Maou the way the real Maou deal with their enemy…"

Dulio tilted his head to the side, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "I don't know if this is how Maou act, but what you guys are doing now is terrorism." By now it safe to assume they had lost the guys they were watching on, demonic possession was fatal if they were lucky they would find human on the brink of their death, and if not they would find some ash.

"Dulio, Issei… if you are wondering about the generals. I am afraid I can't sense their presence anymore…" Issei glanced to the side where an eight winged angel just landed, he was Uriel's subordinate and right hand, Raguel. He was dressed in white suits, which contrast against his chin length ebony hair.

Dulio grinned, "Yo, Holy-Raquel!"

Raquel crossed his arms, "I don't know the current Maou personally either but I know if they want to pick a fight with us they will attack us head on and not our defenseless believers."

Not so Devil-like perhaps but resorting to terrorize human was going to invite the wrath of both Heaven and Grigori upon Devil race. It was an unspoken rule to not touch human since the cease fire agreement was signed. Human was their precious resource after all.

"It's a relief to know we're dealing with member of _fallen_ Maou faction." Raquel continued, ignoring Issei's groaning about old grudge talking. "If the current Beelzebub did this, we would wonder whether he has lost his mind to send his race to the first step of extinction." Raquel said with angelic smile that didn't match his words.

Shalba looked like he just swallowed a sour lemon, his fair face twisted in rage. "INSOLENT ANGEL! How dare you claim that fake Maou is better than I! The true Beelzebub!"

Sometimes Issei wondered why he chose Uriel to be his patron from Heaven faction, after all anyone who works under the angel of repentance and cruelty was like this. Oh right, it was all Azazel's fault. He had a grudge against Michael, lusting for Gabriel, and as for Raphael… Issei didn't know what problem Azazel had with the angel of healing but it left him with Uriel as his only option. At least Uriel liked him enough to not care that he was tutored by Azazel.

But still…

"Anoo… Raquel, can you please don't taunt this guy when we are still in the same building as over two hundred defenseless humans?!" Issei reminded him in pleading tone.

Raquel smiled at him, "That wouldn't be a problem." He snapped his fingers and in instant they could feel the change in the air.

* * *

 **Kuoh Town, Sona's sauna room.**

"To be honest…" Rias trailed off, "I don't want to get on Sekiryuutei's bad side."

Sona nodded, "Only idiots get on a dragon's bad side." Especially when the dragon concerned was the one that forced three faction worked together to subdue them.

Especially since they were talking about two Heavenly Dragon that rampaged the battlefield of Great War, and forced three factions to cooperate in subduing them. Their history as Sacred Gear was as bad, destructing everything that get in between them and their eternal battle. Even though in Rias opinion, the man in possession of Boosted Gear seemed sane and not to mention had connection with her brother, Sona was skeptical the current Sekiryuutei was not as bad as his predecessors.  
Rias tried to ask her brother about it, only to receive vague answer.

 _'Sekiryuutei-kun isn't going to hurt anyone, he is a good boy…'_ Said her brother, and suggested she should decide her next action with clear head for the sake of her servants. _'Leave the politics to me, you're not going to get in trouble with Sekiryuutei-kun. Rias…'_

"By the way, regardless of Sirczechs-sama's opinion on him… whose idea it is to let him enter our town without notify us?" Sona asked in annoyed tone.

Rias rolled her eyes, "You know our siblings… either they're forgot or they think it doesn't matter to us. However while I am no ally of justice I don't feel it's right to let those Fallen Angels to act as they please in our territory and torturing an innocent girl, who is brave enough to stand between a crazy priest and my sweet Koneko."

In a sense it was not their business, but considering this Sister almost got herself killed to protect one of their own it didn't seem right to let her go through whatever the Fallen Angels had in mind for her. Rias wouldn't be able to sleep at night if the girl was harmed or raped like that crazy priest said or worse turned up dead when they were mulling over what to do.

"Hm…" Rias sighed loudly as she stood up, "Sona… let me handle this by myself, I will keep an eye on the church to make sure that girl is safe at leats." And the moment they tried something she didn't like, their life was forfeit. It was good to know Grigori was not on their side, so she won't get in trouble.

"And you will ignore Sekiryuutei's warning?" Sona narrowed her eyes.

Rias crossed her arms, "If he deserve even half of respect my brother has on him, I don't think I am going in any trouble with him if I evaporate those scums to save an innocent girl who didn't deserve any of this." That was the same feeling she felt towards her peerage members when she gave them a second chance in life, they deserved better!

* * *

 **England, Swallow Mansion**

It was not human world anymore, a surreal landscape that looked like a painting. The carpeted floor they stood on shifted to endless checkered tile of marble in monochrome color, reflecting the sky above that had replaced the ceiling.

Shalba scowled, "Angel's crystal rose barrier hm…"

A different dimension within a barrier that could only be created by high ranked angel. Known as the most complicated barrier boasting an almost impenetrable defense, trapping anyone within it until the caster dispel it. It also drove all human in vicinity away, and other mystical race would only see a beautiful gigantic rose in full bloom made of crystal from outside. Their voice couldn't reach the interior of this barrier even though they could see what happened inside. It only could be dispelled from inside with defeating the caster, from outside the attack had to be more powerful than the caster. In short, it was not a barrier any Devil wanted to be trapped within.

"Hmph!" Shalba harrumphed, "Come… I am powerful enough to take on one angel and two human by myself!" He boasted as he shot his palm forward, revealing symbol of twin snakes eating each other tails, symbol of Ouroboros.

Issei narrowed his eyes, "Ddraig… that's…"

 **[Yeah… I can sense the familiar power coming from it, Ophis… dragon of infinity.]** Ddraig confirmed, **[Since when Ophis is helping old Maou faction, I wonder?]**

Raquel snorted, "My… how far they have fallen, boasting your ancestry so proudly and yet you are using a power that's not yours." He smiled pleasantly, "I mean… where is your pride if you're using power of a dragon to fight, and the power you inherited from your ancestor is only of use to make defenseless human sick…"

Dulio sweat-dropped, "Uhm… Holy-Raquel…"

Looking at how Shalba was ready to explode, Issei sighed loudly. "Seriously… for an angel, you really know how to hurt someone's ears." Although he had to agree with Raquel, for all that talk this guy was using power that was not rightfully his. "Can't we just fight already?"

"Right." Raquel agreed, "Then forgive me… Shalba Beelzebub, I will refrain from shattering your frail, glass like heart." He said in faked sincere voice.

"You… YOU!" It was almost comical how Shalba couldn't even say anything in retort, sputtering in rage incoherently at Raquel. If he was a human, he would be in danger from high blood pressure by now.

"Hey… is it bad if I have an urge to laugh now?" Dulio asked innocently.

Issei could almost hear Shalba's figurative line of patience snapped by Dulio's innocent question. However the deafening sound of laser like attack from Shalba's palm was not his imagination.

BOOM!

None of them bothered to dodge as that attack was meant to miss, a mere display of power. "Whoaa… it's really his power." Dulio said to Issei. "But shouldn't light based attack poisonous to Devils? Is it something to do with the power he borrow from Ophis?"

Issei shook his head, "That shouldn't be the case… ne? Ddraig?"

 **[No… even though Ophis possess immense power, I don't think s/he can change the nature of a devil. Great Red maybe… but as far as I know Ophis only able to share her/his power… Great Red might be able to do such thing but not Ophis.]**

"So…" Issei concluded, "He must be using some sort of device."

Shalba roared, his main target appear to be Raquel. Obviously he didn't care whether he hit Issei or Dulio as long as he got Raquel. "Behold! My light of judgement, try and take it on!"

Raquel looked annoyed, "What a shameless devil to use light power God bestowed to us Angels… it seems you really have thrown your pride as a devil away!"

"What did you say?!"

Dulio and Issei who watched the two non-human sweat-dropped. "They're still at it?"

"Never mind…" Issei sighed, "By the way the gauntlets he is wearing…" Issei trailed off. "Suspicious."

The older Longinus user grinned, stretching his arms. "Hm… leave it to me! Back me up, Issei!"

"Roger." Issei raised his left arm as Boosted Gear materialized.

 **[BOOST!]**

It was very easy to proceed with their plan as Shalba was completely distracted by Raquel, and he didn't even notice the cold air aimed at his arms blowing from Dulio's Zenith Tempest. It was too late when he realized his arms was sealed within an ice block, he quickly tried to crack the ice open with magic and brute force but he didn't even manage a scratch on it.

"What the?" Shalba gritted his teeth in frustration and at last noticed the two human he had forgotten even exist until now.

Dulio smiled at the devil, "Don't bother to try… that ice is produced by my Zenith Tempest and strengthened by Boosted Gear." He craned his neck towards Issei who was standing beside him.

Shalba's eyes widened in shock, "Zenith Tempest and Boosted Gear?" Two Longinus users were here?!

"You're not going anywhere, and we have sealed your arms…" Issei stated, "So can you just give yourself up and withdraw your plague from those nobles?"

Dulio nodded, "It's your choice and to be honest we don't want to fight you…" Dulio trailed off. "We may accidentally kill you."

While Issei found Dulio's blatant honesty endearing, sometime the older Longinus User simply too carefree to notice sometime he shouldn't open his mouth. "That's you, not me." He was not strong enough to kill an ultimate level devil by accident, if he did it won't be by accident.

Shalba snapped, "How dare you mere humans to ridicule me!" He unleashed his power, shattering the ice to pieces.

The two human and an angel backed away from Shalba. He was panting and his gauntlets had cracks and emitting visible leak of energy. This was the type of enemy you should have subdued at the first opportunity, and would do the last thing they wanted him to do when backed to the corner. It seemed they had to forget subduing and fishing out information from this Devil. Issei didn't want this option either but he'd rather endured sermon from Uriel and apologizing to Maou and the headache that would follow rather than risking the life of two hundred humans.

"You…" Issei paused when he found himself on the receiving end of Shalba's glare, so full of hatred and acidic. If someone could kill with eyes alone, Issei would have melted under his gaze. Just now Raquel was Shalba's sole target of attention but now it was him, and the Devil acted like Issei had murdered his puppy.

"Dragon…" Shalba gritted his teeth, "You! Sekiryuutei is no different than Vali, that half-bred with no pride as descendant of Lucifer! You and Vali are…"

…

…!

In their imagination suddenly curtain of silence was pulled over their ears but they could read the words Shalba's lips formed. Dulio and Raquel gasped in disbelief, instinctively stepping away from their companion who had gone very silent. There was no killing intent, anger or any emotion from him. It almost like his surrounding had become a void.

Issei's eyes narrowed murderously and his eyes shone in eerie green hue. " **What. Did. You. Say?"**

And in that instant the scenery of that dimension turned to a purgatory.

* * *

 **Grigory HQ**

Tamiel, the head of Grigori's business department couldn't believe she was roped to a treasure hunt. Not to mention the thing she was looking for was apparently something that was not even here, she had to check if there was something bulky and cross shaped missing from their storage room. Grigori aside from a government body was also a research faculty so it was no surprise they lost track of their inventions that started since the era of Great War, in which they didn't even have computer back then to keep the list.

So it was understandable if something cross shaped was missing, God knows why the hell they who had fallen from grace still creating things in that shape, they needed a long time to check what was missing.

So far they had sauna rock device, check!

Dream catcher/recorder, check!

A rocket in cross shape, check!

There was also a portable jet in here in cross shape, which would make anyone who used it look dumb. Tamiel didn't even know who created this thing as who needed a jet if they had wings?

Why the head of business department was roped to this job? Because her job got nothing to do with magic or mechanic, so no one higher ups suspected would notice she and a number of her subordinates went missing.

"Ms. Tamiel… I get the barbeque grill using solar panel with me." One of her subordinates called her, and indeed the said object fit the profile of bulky and shaped like a cross.

That was it! She was going to write a protest letter and begged Shemhazai to subject Azazel and entire department of technology to clean up all those useless junk they called invention! "Argh! Ignore those useless things! Crosscheck the list with prohibited item that need up to A-rank clearance!" Tamiel shouted in frustration.

* * *

 **Swallow Mansion**

It was over, their enemies were gone, and healers came just in time to prevent the worse. It was almost a miracle they managed to cover everything up, including putting false memory of a magnificent party that had gone without a hitch. It would be a nightmare if all these victims remembered their agony last night, suffering from Devil version of cholera. The cleanup crew had a rough night cleaning the vomit and other bodily fluid from the carpet.

Dulio overheard his comrade from cleanup crew cursing, "What a fucked up night."

They were lucky Raquel who acted as overseer was not within hearing range. Inwardly he agreed with them though, it was a hard night. It was initially just a recon mission, watch over the suspected possessed guys and find out what they were up to. They didn't expect the Devils would try to kill humans last night, and screwed their mission.

This was going to be one hell of political nightmare with Devil factions, considering old Maou faction almost wrecked an Angel's territory. Though the choices were obvious, either the Devils moves to arrest them _or_ they gave Heaven faction a full right to deal with those devils as they see fit.

"So… this is mine, ne?"

Dulio stared at what Issei was holding, the left arm of Shalba Beelzebub. The only thing left on the scene; terrorist had escaped after Issei gave him a beating of his life. "Well… in a twisted sense of logic, it's your spoil…" He drawled hesitantly, "I guess."

Issei looked a little disappointed, "For someone who supposedly an ultimate class devil he is _so_ weak…"

 **[To be fair…]** Ddraig interrupted, **[You're using** ** _that guy_** **as your standard for Ultimate Devil… don't be arrogant partner. That Shalba was underestimating you and you catch him off guard.]**

Issei harrumphed, "Most of my battle is won because my opponent look down on me." He admitted without shame, "In my opinion if he really deserve his status he shouldn't be beaten by me that easily…" The fight was not interesting at all regardless whether he managed to get a lucky shot that rip Shalba off of his left hand.

Dulio shrugged, "Then again the current Maou are a bunch of monsters, especially Lucifer and Beelzebub." They couldn't even categorized as a devil anymore.

"That aside…" Issei frowned, "Spoil of war or not I should pass this to someone to check this thing out." He tossed the limp arm lightly up and down. "I mean… this device enable a devil to use light power."

This was quite a problem, at first glance it was just a tool but also represented a _sensitive_ issue they didn't want to touch. Dulio glanced around, and relieved that everyone was too busy to pay attention to them. "Sneak it to Grigori." Dulio whispered, shuddering what would happen if that thing was handed over to research department of Vatican. "Keep us informed… this kind of thing could leak _that_ out if handled improperly, and no one want to touch it even with ten feet pole."

Issei sighed at that, "Ha-ah… at the time like this I envied Azazel, if only… everyone who live could think that way… Fine, I will go to Grigori and I have my own issue to take care of anyway…"

That even if the God had died, the world was still alive.

* * *

 **Kuoh Town**

They had met Asia again in the same café, and relieved that the Sister was fine. Asia assured them that she was not to be harmed by Freed under Fallen Angel's order, and she came to visit them because she was worried about Koneko-chan. She remembered Koneko-chan's left arm got hurt by Freed's sword and asked if she could heal it. The said wound was already healed by Buchou though, but Koneko thanked the Sister for her concern.

"You…" Yuuto trailed off unsurely, "Really are too kind…" Shaking his head exasperatedly, he couldn't help but comparing Asia with his deceased friends. "But also foolish."

Asia didn't look offended, in fact she was just smiling as if she agreed with him. "Perhaps I am but… until today I never regret helping that Devil." The one who caused her to be exiled by the church, "Even now… coming to this town, meeting with Kiba-san… Koneko-chan and Issei-san… I am happy, there is nothing to regret."

Koneko glanced at her, "That's one way to look at it." If her sister never betrayed their master, she would never met her current comrades. There were painful moments in your life that would lead to present happiness, so never regretted the tiny path you made through hardship in life as when you looked back you would feel proud of yourself.

Asia smiled at them, "Thank you very much for today Kiba-san, Koneko-chan… I…"

"What do we have here…" A cold voice interrupted.

* * *

 **I am not cutting Shalba VS Issei, it would be told in different perspective in next chap... To be honest I am pretty bored already of Asia arc. Just to avoid misunderstanding, I didn't see Asia as a perfect girl... she is definitely not my favorite. However this is HOW Asia is portrayed in her arc, she seems pretty desperate to sacrifice herself for the good of others. This is because she has not learn there is more in life than helping other people. Because of her background, Kiba and Koneko could sympathize with her. Their past, especially Kiba overlap a little with hers after all.**

 **It's a good thing in DXD universe, nothing is too dark and so on. I mean...**


End file.
